In the past, access and control of a vehicle commonly called for mechanical key-lock interaction. That is, if a vehicle owner wanted to open vehicle doors or start the vehicle a key could be inserted into and engage a mechanical lock and the desired action could be accomplished. Presently, vehicle functions can be controlled (at least partially) using radio frequency (RF) signals that are generated by a hand-held “key fob.” Using the key fob, the vehicle owner can press a button to unlock vehicle doors or trunks but use a mechanical key to start the vehicle. Or in another example, the key fob can operate without the mechanical key and wirelessly interact with the vehicle when the vehicle owner brings the key fob within a close proximity of the vehicle. Once the key fob is within close proximity, the vehicle can recognize the key fob and perform a number of actions, such as unlocking the doors/trunk and permitting the vehicle owner to start the vehicle. The key fob is usually delivered to the vehicle owner along with the vehicle by a vehicle dealer at the time of purchase.
Apart from key fobs that control vehicle function, vehicle owners often carry mobile communications devices, such as mobile phones or smartphones. These devices can place telephone calls, allow the user to connect to WiFi hotspots, or execute a number of other functions, such as downloading and storing small software applications that can be used at the mobile communications device. Vehicle owners often carry these devices together with key fobs and it can be helpful to facilitate interaction between the key fob and the mobile communications device.